Not Like The Movies
by NicoleMary27
Summary: At that moment there was no Ron, no Lavender, no Lucius, no Pansy, just Hermione and Draco. SONGFIC! Please read!


_Like there was nothing wrong._

He put it on me, I put it on,

Hermione strained a smile as Ron wrapped his Gryffindor jersey around her, it just didn't feel good anymore, he didn't smell too appealing to her senses, but he was sweet and he loved her. He wanted her to be his girlfriend this morning. She told him she's think about it. But now there wasn't much of a big deal, they were supposed to be together.

"Ron?" Hermione said warily, "Yes."

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes Ron, I'll be your girlfriend," he grinned brightly and suffocated her with one of his hugs

_It didn't fit,_  
_It wasn't right._

He leaned down to hiss her lips and she clenched her eyes and puckered her lips tightly, his kiss was very wet. It didn't feel very "Right" to her… but in a time like this? She'd rather have experienced her life before she died. He's licking her lips, asking for entrance to her mouth, she opens her eyes and looks around in a panic, before and pulls away, casually wiping her mouth as she turned to walk up to her dorm.

They were supposed to be together, wasn't that what her books said? Best Friends who argue are really in love with each other… right?. Hermione guessed she would just have to wait a while to really feel the love, because really, they were a prime example of what would happen in her books.

_Wasn't just the size._  
_They say you know,_

He had asked her to the Christmas ball. She had accepted, she didn't know why though… it had been two months and she knew they weren't in love. How could she love him? But she didn't have the heart to break up with him. She looked in the mirror as a lone tear escaped her eyelids. She was trying on dresses in Hogsmeade, she was looking for the most beautiful dress. Maybe she'd fall in love with him if she felt as beautiful as he called her. Whenever he called her beautiful, she felt as though the words were shallow. He always said it so easily, she didn't ever believe him. She was losing hope in their love, but she had time to decide, the ball was still a month away… maybe she could make a choice by then.

_When you know._  
_I don't know._

She mechanically pulled on her dress, it was white and beaded with little pearls, bunching up on the top and dispersing around the bottom, her eyes were dull, the magic they once held was lost. She was empty inside, she knew she couldn't leave him, everyone loved them together. She was empty inside, she dusted on some blush and drew her eyes with a dark brown eyeliner, and highlighted it with pink. She looked gorgeous, her hair in ringlets, but her eyes were dead, she was ready to be taken under in her coffin.

Hermione walked down the stairs slowly, Ron looked like Ron, nothing different, nothing special, just Ron. He looped his arm around her wrist and threw around some compliments. They were empty, and so was she.

_I didn't feel_  
_The fairytale feeling, no._

Hermione gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She told Ron that she had to go powder her nose. That was half an hour ago. She couldn't stop staring at her reflection, she had no strength to. Seconds after she walked away he had dashed over to Lavender, asking her for a dance. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, closing her clutch and walking out the bathroom doors, maybe she just needed a breath of fresh air to clear her mind and get back on track with her relationship. Was she stupid to think she could love him?

_Am I a stupid girl_  
_For even dreaming that I could._

Hermione stepped outside the entrance doors and walked towards the bridge, she made her way down the steps and sat on one of the nearby benches. The tears started pouring down her face, the cold air making them feel like ice piercing her skin. She stood and began walking further down, the hil, her heel hit something and she toppled over, ripping her pristine white dress into strips and dirtying it up with mud. She started laughing through her tears. Maybe she was going insane. She wouldn't know.

_If it's not like the movies,_  
_That's how it should be, yeah._

She rested on the ground, a bawling, insane mess, she knew she didn't really love Ron, she was always lying, always hesitating when anything happened. He wanted something different. He wanted a Molly, and she just couldn't be a Molly Weasley, it would ruin her. She knew they were just an idea, one that would never come to fruition, he would always want more from her, and she couldn't be more, she was Hermione granger, advocate and president of S.P.E.W., lover of knowledge, and a horrible cook. And he was Ron Weasley he ate a few busses per meal, he couldn't hold an intellectual that didn't have to do with himself or Quidditch, and he couldn't love her the way she needed to be loved. She knew they weren't supposed to ever be.

_When he's the one,_  
_I'll come undone,_

Suddenly, she saw a shadow creeping down the stairs of the castle, she stood up and started running away from it, no one could see her like this, she was weak like this, she should have been stronger. She ran off further into the forbidden forest, the trees were first sparse but as she moved deeper into the forest branches whipped her face, she began stumbling and tripping over branches and roots. She had to hide.

_And my world will stop spinning_  
_And that's just the beginning, yeah._

Draco saw her on the ground from the castle, he creeped outside and began slowly going closer to her. She was beautiful, not many saw it but he did, her eyes were the color of the darkest chocolate, her skin was a creamy light color, and her hair was a mass of caramel and gold curls. And that was only her head, her intelligence was brilliant enough to rival his own… heck, she was smarter than him. She was the most brilliant woman he had ever had the pleasure to see.

_Snow white said when I was young,_  
_"One day my prince will come."_

She deserved the best, maybe he could try and be the best… for her. That dunderhead ron was absolute rubbish next to her. He walked after her as she moved towards the forbidden forest. He had to find her and tell her how much he cared for her… he had seen her eyes fading, she no longer wanted to speak to people, she didn't even raise her hand in class anymore… and that was a HUGE difference. She loved spreading knowledge, but maybe she didn't see herself worthy anymore… Ron didn't see her beauty the way Draco did, the stupid dunderhead wouldn't love and encourage her to pursue her dreams, she deserved so much more.

_So I wait for that date._  
_They say its hard to meet your match,_

Hermione tripped over a large root, before scrambling up and hiding behind a tree. Draco tripped after her, falling on the ground, covered in dirt, his robes ripped. Hermione held her breath as tears poured down her face her face was reddened with embarrassment and her hands hurt from the previous fall. He trips over some branches and falls to the ground himself Hermione is hiding behind a tree embarrassed and crying, why did he follow her? She just wanted to be alone.

_Find my better half._  
_So we make perfect shapes._

Draco called out, "Granger?" no reply. "Hermione? Are you here?" there was some rustling nearby. "you have to come out sometime…" he sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. He waited a few minutes, it was quiet. "Maybe I'll go tell Dumbledore that one of our prefects is missing…"

Hermione's eyes opened in surprise, she moved away from the tree to stop him. Draco was a foot away from her, grinning like a madman. His grin faltered a bit when he saw the tears glistening on her long lashes. "It's "Headmaster" Dumbledore, Malfoy."

_If stars don't align,_  
_If it doesn't stop time,_

She sighed loudly and sat down against the tree she was previously hiding behind. "What do you want?" she asked tiredly. He sat down near her, crossing his legs.

He smiled, "I wanted to know where you were off to. " Hermione eyed the rips and dirt on his trousers and robes. Why would he want to find her? Miss Mudblood.

Hermione leaned her head against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes.

_If you cant see the sign,_  
_Wait for it._

Draco was smiling. He rested his head on the tree, looking up into the sky. She opened her right eye a bit to see him doing the same, looking back at her with his left creeping open. She began grinning. "So, Draco… fancy meeting you here in the middle of the forest."

"I'd say the same to you Miss Granger."

_One hundred percent,_  
_With every penny spent._  
_He'll be the one that,_  
_Finishes your sentences._

It happened too easily, she laughed at one of his jokes, she quoted some Shakespeare and made some awry hand motions in the air, and they just sat there under the stars. They lost track of time, but soon the moon was abnormally bright, the school's bells chimed eleven times.

"I didn't really image this night ending up like…" she abruptly stopped talking and turned her head towards his.

"Like this? Well me neither, but I'm happy that it is going like this." He smiled, looking into her eyes.

_If it's not like the movies,_  
_That's how it should be._

Hermione looked away in embarrassment and stood up, ready to walk back. Draco stood up quickly after her and grabbed her hand. "Granger… you need at least one decent dance tonight," he smiled warmly and she turned to face him, "But there's no music playing."

"Listen around you," he said, surely the sounds of the forest were beautiful, and then he started humming. She latched her arms around his neck as he latched his arms around her waist. They began moving her in a soothing beat

_When he's the one,_  
_He'll come undone,_

He started spinning, both of them going in circles, getting dizzy and laughing. He let go of her, she kept spinning till she slipped and fell on her bum from dizziness. He cracked up, laughing like crazy. She looked so adorable. Especially now… in the moonlight.

_And my world will stop spinning,_  
_And that's just the beginning._

She was covered in silvery moonlight, she was glowing. Her eyes sparkled with chocolate and gold and silver, she was an angel in his eyes. He crouched down next to her, his eyes connected to hers. She was so beautiful, surrounded in a halo of silver, he put his hand on her chin, tilting it up to his face.

_'Cause I know you're out there,_  
_And your, your love came for me._

His lips were moving closer to hers, she closed her eyes slowly as they kissed. And what a kiss it was, it felt like molten lava was pouring out of his lips to her heart, moving to her toes and fingers and making them tingle. He felt an ice cold clearness in him, his mind was suddenly clear of everything but this beautiful nymph that was bestowed onto him from some godly source. She was so beautiful, in every single way.

_It's a crazy idea that you were made,_  
_Perfectly for me you'll see._

She moved her face back, struggling for air as she rested her forehead against his, her eyes wide. Hermione moved one of her legs behind his and tripped him; he fell on his bum painfully. He yelled out loud and she started laughing from where she sat. The awkward moment over, but still fresh in their minds.

_Just like the movies._  
_That's how it will be._

Hermione quickly stood up and dusted herself off… not that it made much of a difference, her makeup was streaked, her hair frizzing, and her dress ruined. She sighed and held out her hands to help Draco stand. He grabbed them both and pulled her down towards him. She stumbled and fell on top of him clumsily, and he took that moment and kissed her. Her blush was very fierce, he rolled them over so he was on top, and stood up pulling her up with him, hugging her tightly when she was on her feet.

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending._  
_It's not like the movies,_

They separated and began walking back to the castle; she kept glancing at his open hand, cautiously dropping her own to her side. He grabbed the falling hand and interlaced their fingers while rubbing his thumb on her palm. They fit together like a mould.

_But that's how it should be, yeah._  
_When he's the one,_

He led her around trees, over branches and up the steps to the bridge. They stayed there for a bit just enjoying each other's company, before they made their way to the Great hall. They ignored whatever was going on around them. At that moment there was no Ron, no Lavender, no Lucius, no Pansy, just Hermione and Draco.

_You'll come undone,_  
_And your world will stop spinning,_

They were spinning around on the dance floor; Dumbledores' eyes were twinkling. Their foreheads touched as they twirled, they gazed into each others eyes. Yes they would love each other. Because really? It was just the beginning,

_And it's just the beginning._

_

* * *

_

_A.N.: This story is Pretty much based off of Katy Perry's song Not Like the Movies. it's a pretty sweet song. please R&R. Ive been feeling discouraged recently. if you review more i promise to publish more content._


End file.
